Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.
Existing stove top cooking does not provide enough feedback to the user regarding the temperature of the food being cooked. User control over conventional food warming appliances also requires manual intervention in a number of different steps during the cooking process. In conventional heating appliances, accurate temperatures are sometimes difficult to set and there is little or no user feedback as to how the cooking process is progressing. Accordingly, conventional cooking methods are associated with inadequate results and uncertainty as to the expected outcome of a heating operation.